


This Hand in Mine (I know whose it is)

by Adventurousmind



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Minor Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Oneshot, Reunion Fic, Rose Returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventurousmind/pseuds/Adventurousmind
Summary: Rose had imagined her reunion with the Doctor many times, but for some reason, this one never occurred to her.





	This Hand in Mine (I know whose it is)

It was dark in the hallway leading to the base the Zelcrotz had set up in an old factory outside of London (of course it was London, it was always London, well, almost). The electricity to the lights was cut to power the waves of colored particles released by the ominous, humming equipment. Still, in the low, green haze, the Doctor saw a person. A person, probably a factory worker who missed the evacuation, who was peering around the corner at the aliens, a perfect target, should any of them turn around. The Doctor crept up alongside the person, caught their hand, said “Run,” and pulled.   
The person came along willingly, after a slight noise of surprise, but they kept easy pace with the Doctor through the winding hallways, and finally out into the light.  
Yaz, Ryan, and Graham were waiting by the monitoring equipment. The Doctor, strangely comfortable with the hand in hers, towed the person with her over to her companions. The hand was beginning to shake with what the Doctor assumed was fear.  
“Well now, it's alright to be frightened, because you don't know what's going on, and to be honest, I do and it's not good so really it's fine to be frightened anyway, but you're safe now.”  
She paused to take a breath. The shaking had intensified, and felt almost more like--and yes, that was definitely a quiet snicker--amusement. The Doctor turned to look at the person she had rescued from imminent danger who was laughing instead of thanking her profusely, and was struck dumb.   
“Doctor, what did you do? She's probably in shock,” Graham cut in. “You’re alright, love, just take a breath.”  
The Doctor thought it was probably her who was in shock. She shut her mouth closed with a snap, and took a few deep breaths through both nostrils.  
“Rose Tyler,” she managed in a voice that was mostly back to full strength, “Are you laughing at me?”  
Rose grinned, her tongue caught at the corner in her signature fashion. “Oh, definitely.”  
“Oh that, that is rude.”  
“Oh, you're giving lessons on rudeness now? Must've been a long time since I've seen ya.”  
Yaz smothered a snort.  
Rose’s face softened, her shoulders relaxing as she examined the Doctor. “Been thinking about seeing you again a long time, how it would happen, but this wasn’t what I expected. Though, it probably should have been.”  
The Doctor grinned, then sighed. She raised her sonic, pointing it at Rose, or the image, at least, of Rose Tyler. “Sorry,” she said.  
Rose raised an eyebrow, but nodded.  
“You lot,” the Doctor said over one shoulder as she scanned, “You can see her?”  
“What?” Ryan asked.  
“This woman. All pink and yellow. You see her?”  
“Course we can. What sort of question is that?”  
“Just checking. Things get, well, messy when I hallucinate.”  
“Doctor, I don’t know how much more of a sign you need than recreating our first meeting,” Rose said, “but I can do you one better.”  
She stepped in close to the Doctor, leaned toward her ear, and whispered, “Bad Wolf.”  
A grin took over the Doctor’s face.  
“You knew it was me, how?” the Doctor asked as she read the results of her scan, eyebrows furrowed.  
“Well, most people notice when their bondmate grabs their hand,” Rose said, oh-so casually and the Doctor’s head shot up.  
There it was, right on the periphery of her awareness, a muted telepathic presence: familiar, half-connected, and lovely.  
“Oh,” the Doctor breathed.  
“Doc, you going to introduce us?” Graham said.  
“Right. Rose, this is Graham, Ryan, and Yaz--‘cuz we’re friends. Fam, this is Rose Tyler,” she held eye contact with Rose, “my wife.”  
“Your what?”

**Author's Note:**

> I just. I really love Thirteen. And Rose. So come yell with/at me on Tumblr @CuriousBanzai


End file.
